The enemies
Ui.icon.database.enemy.boney copy.png|Boney: what has less than two eyes and more than three nipples? These weirdos! One of the banes of our daily existence here on Haya, they use their long flail-like tail to do their dirty work. Ui.icon.database.enemy.boney.mutant copy.png|Mutant Boney: a portion of Boneys are affected by mutation that prolongs their bones, resulting in this bigger and uglier variant. Increased mass means their hits cause area damage. Watch out! Ui.icon.database.enemy.frogfoot copy.png|Frogfoot: this is what happens when something evolves on a sugar based diet. These frantically hopping fiends are fast and they can rush you. But thankfully they are quite weak and they can be taken care of as quickly as they pop up. Ui.icon.database.enemy.hammer copy.png|Hammer: moving slowly across the plains and striking with their robust forearms, a pack of these charming, anatomically absurd lizards can really ruin your day. A common sight here on Haya, one should always be ready for them. Ui.icon.database.enemy.mymoon copy.png|Mymoon: these territorial apes attack using crude clubs that are very effective at pounding our infrastructure to rubble. Don’t let the fact they have tools fool you: Mymoons are as dumb as they come and just as slow. Unfortunately they are also as strong as they come, so be careful! Ui.icon.database.enemy.pixer copy.png|Pixer: their odd pointy limbs chipping away at our walls are a common annoyance. While they are not the worst thing that can happen to you, do not underestimate them, they're effective cannon fodder. Also, are their brains all exposed?? That can't be good! Ui.icon.database.enemy.pixer.mutant copy.png|Mutant Pixer: this is a much larger (and smellier) type of Pixer. They grew this big by eating strange underground plant roots that mutated their shells, enabling them to expand to this freakish size. They are so heavy that when walking around their footsteps cause seismic shocks that deal damage to everything in their range! Ui.icon.database.enemy.rhinofork copy.png|Rhinofork: their name derives from the large powerful tusks they use to attack. Well, they appear dead-set on forking up the colony, and we certainly can’t have that. They are incredibly tough and can prove quite difficult to deal with. Ui.icon.database.enemy.molester copy.png|MoleEster: yikes, so this is what the mining supervisors picked up! Haya has no shortage of problems, it seems. These mole-like beasts will emerge sporadically and hurl hot snot. This is not only absolutely disgusting, it means they can attack from afar, and we have to come to them if we want to kill them. Ui.icon.database.enemy.spitback copy.png|Spitback: these creatures evolved a hind chamber that houses… um, well, let’s just call it ‘toxic liquids’. These may then be violently sneezed out. Always keep in mind that unlike the other Hayan pests, this one doesn’t need to get close to deal damage. Ui.icon.database.enemy.spitfly copy.png|Spitfly: these slimy flying critters can buzz right past your defenses and can be very hard to contain. Emerging from plant pods, they can strike suddenly, unconstrained by typical turret defenses. They must be met with drones. Ui.icon.database.enemy.threeeye copy.png|Threeeye: Threeeyes are one of the most dangerous Hayan creatures. A good balance of speed and damage, they attack using their absurdly overgrown skull. I mean seriously, what’s that about? But if you manage to get to them before they get to you, they won’t be too troublesome. Ui.icon.database.enemy.threeeye.mutant copy.png|Mutant Threeeye: behold this bizzare Threeeye specimen! No one knows how they got this big, the only theory we have is that they sneezed really hard. Why yes, that is a stupid theory. Anyway, their biology appears to have altered so that they can produce hot plasma and blast it out their forehead in a beam and attack from afar. Short-range turrets like the Flamatron and Shottie might not even be able to reach these things. Ui.icon.database.enemy.toothee copy.png|Toothee: gleefully running about, this bugger isn’t very tough, but his bite is! Don’t let them get close, our buildings aren’t edible (in fact they taste awful), but they don’t know that. Ui.icon.database.enemy.xploder copy.png|Xploder: these... charming creatures live on a steady diet of Raqal, a special mineral found on Haya. They have deloped a biology that allows them to digest it. As a result their nervous system is loaded with heat and radiation, meaning they explode if they bump too hard into anything. And that always happens.